<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Double by inkinmyheartandonthepage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809149">Seeing Double</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage'>inkinmyheartandonthepage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Good Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injured Peter Parker, Mild Blood, Nobody knows Peter is Spider-Man, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker reveals his own secret, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, civil war never happened, i can't think of any more tags, peter parker is an intern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter forgets to keeps his own identity a secret and reveals it in the most Peter Parker way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1687</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Double</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Everyone! </p><p>Thank you so much for all the love you are giving this series! I am so beyond thrilled that so many of you are still enjoying this! Thank you, thank you, thank you! </p><p>PROMPTS ARE STILL CLOSED! It will be a while before I am able to catch up so when I do I will re-open them :) </p><p>This prompt is from Lady_Gallatea_Ravenclaw on A03 - I think there may also need to be one now where Peter forgets to tell one or a group of Avengers who he is and so he comes in as Spidey, then Peter, then Spidey, etc. thoroughly confusing the Avengers.</p><p>I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Boss, Spider-Man is crawling up the side of the building and is requesting to come in,” FRIDAY’s voice filtered over the communal living space.</p><p> </p><p>Steve paused his conversation with Bucky as the AI spoke, looking to the window. Spider-Man was a new player on the scene and one that only Tony seemed to know personally. It wasn’t often that the vigilante swung by the tower. In fact, Steve had only ever seen him on missions or the occasional patrol when he was near Queens.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure the door is unlocked, sweetheart,” Tony frowned, making his way out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know Spider-Man was dropping by,” Steve said cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Either did I,” Tony muttered, watching the window.</p><p> </p><p>Steve turned to Bucky who gave a shrug. He didn’t seem to find it odd that Spider-Man never came around, nor did he really care that only Tony seemed to be the one in communication with him. It irked Steve a little but he was trying not to let it bother him. </p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man swung into view, cutting off Steve’s thoughts as he stumbled into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mr. Stark!” Spider-Man greeted cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Spidey,” Tony nodded, eyes flicking over the vigilante. “I didn’t know you were dropping by.”</p><p> </p><p>“Either did I,” Spider-Man said. “But then I saw the tower and Karen was like, ‘You should drop by and see Mr. Stark’ and I was like, oh hey, Karen that’s a great idea! ‘coz, you know, we really like seeing you and hang-“</p><p> </p><p>“Is that blood?” Tony interrupted, voice going hard.</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man faulted, looking down at his side where Steve could see a dark stain starting to spread across his suit.  Gently, Spider-Man placed his hand over the top and winced. “N-no?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re injured,” Steve frowned. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Spider-Man said quickly. “On a completely un-related note, Mr. Stark may I please use your bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“My bath – no you can’t,” Tony snapped. He strode to Spider-Man, placing his coffee on the table as he passed. Despite the fury radiating off the man, his touch was gentle as he gently lifted Spider-Man’s hand off his stomach. “Oh shit, Kid. Come on, med bay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need the med bay, Mr. Stark!” Spider-Man tried to argue but the glare that he received from Tony had the vigilante cowering. “Yeah, okay. Med bay it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Tony huffed and wrapped an arm around Spider-Man shoulder’s, leading him towards the lift. “What the hell happened, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bank robbery,” Spider-Man said. “They had these guns and –“</p><p> </p><p>“You were shot!” Tony yelped.</p><p> </p><p>The look of panic that crossed Tony’s face had Steve’s eyebrows raising. They had been shot at during their line of work many times, but this was the first time that Steve had seen true panic on Tony’s face. It made him wonder <em>who </em>exactly Spider-Man was.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a little bullet wound,” Spider-Man protested.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no such thing as a <em>small bullet wound</em>,” Tony snapped. “Christ! You know I have a heart condition, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Spider-man winced, stepping into the lift.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to start billing you for every grey hair I get,” Tony huffed as the door slid closed and the two disappeared from sight.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that look on your face,” Bucky shook his head. “Leave it, Steve.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not curious to know who Spider-Man is?” Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If he wanted to tell us, he would,” Bucky shrugged. “Stark trusts him and that’s enough for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve pursed his lips, unable to shake the feeling that Tony was hiding Spider-Man from them for a reason. It didn’t sit well with Steve and he needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>“I refuse to get involved,” Bucky shook his head, getting to his feet. “You’re on your own, Steve.”</p><hr/><p>Spider-Man wasn’t the only thing that Tony was keeping quiet about. To the surprise of everyone, Tony had gotten himself an intern. Even more surprising was the fact that he was a kid.</p><p> </p><p>The first time they had met Peter Parker the kid had come off the elevator on the communal floor and headed directly to the fridge, talking a mile a minute without having even glanced in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark! You won’t <em>believe </em>the day I had,” Peter rambled. “Ned and I were talking about Star Wars and the new Lego set they are bringing out when I literally stumbled across a DVD player someone had tossed out. They tossed it Mr. Stark! It was, like, brand new!”</p><p> </p><p>Peter had opened the fridge and was rummaging around, pulling out an old pizza box. He made a happy noise as he opened it and shut the fridge with his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s perfect for the piece we need for the computer we are building! We’ve nearly finished it too which is awesome because Ned had the wicked idea of building our own working lightsabre’s,” Peter rambled as he opened the box and pulled out two pieces of pizza and stacked them on top of one another. “Do you think you could get me some Vibranium? Because that would be so sick!”</p><p> </p><p>Peter opened his mouth and bit into his pizza tower, finally looking up. His eyes widened and his cheeks puffed as he saw that Tony wasn’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>“No way am I giving you <em>or </em>Ned any access to Vibranium,” Tony shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Peter made a choking noise as he struggled to swallow his pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“I – your – I – the – holy – oh my,” Peter spluttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe kid,” Tony smirked, heading over to the kid. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s lab day,” Peter said, still staring wide eyed at them, much to everyone’s amusements.</p><p> </p><p>Steve wasn’t a hundred percent sure that the kid was even breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s lab day,” Tony rolled his eyes. “I meant on this floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“FRIDAY brought me here,” Peter said. He lifted a hand and pointed at the group. “Mr. Stark! Those are the Avengers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Tony hummed, making his way over to Peter. “Huh, I hadn’t noticed. I just thought it was a bunch of free loaders.”</p><p> </p><p>“You love us,” Clint grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I?” Tony questioned, throwing an arm around Peter. “Come on kid. We have stuff to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“But – it’s the Avengers,” Peter protested as Tony started leading him back towards the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m Tony Stark. You can be in awe of me,” Tony said. “Now, eat your pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter did as he was told, glancing over his shoulder as he was directed to the elevator and continued to stare until the doors closed and he was cut off from view.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that weird?” Sam asked as the room fell silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Not for Tony,” Clint chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Steve had thought the incident strange and wondered since when Tony willingly had interns and since when had the man ever hung out with teenagers. He continued to think about the two of them, even as the conversation changed around him. Tony was definitely up to something.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been Peter’s choice not to tell the Avengers his secret identity. Tony had said he would support Peter in whatever decision he made.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t tell them?” Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the lab, Peter having finished his pizza tower and still reeling from the fact that he had met the Avengers as Peter Parker and not Spider-Man.</p><p> </p><p>Tony had turned and given Peter the most serious expression he had ever seen. “I would <em>never </em>sell you out, kid. Not for anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Peter said quietly. He was itching to give the man a hug but he wasn’t sure if they were there yet. It had only been a couple of months since the Vulture incident and while Peter had noticed that his hero was more comfortable with touching, he wasn’t sure if they had reached the hugging stage yet.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, kid,” Tony gave that little half smirk he often did though his eyes were soft.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll tell them just yet,” Peter decided. While Tony was supportive of him being Spider-Man, he wondered if the team would react the same way given that he was only fifteen.</p><p> </p><p>So, he and Tony kept it a secret.</p><p> </p><p>Only, Peter knew that with his luck, it wouldn’t last long.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Parker Luck strikes not even before the week is over. On Friday Peter comes over for lab day as usual. FRIDAY drops him off on the Avengers communal floor (this time Peter is more prepared) and he shuffles his way in and towards Tony.</p><p> </p><p>His mentor is standing with Steve and Bucky and when he sees Peter his face goes soft and he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid,” Tony greets him. “How was school?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter shrugs. “It was fine. Hi Mr. Captain America, sir. Mr. Winter Solider, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky is fine, kid,” Bucky smiles with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Mr. Buck sir!” Peter grins, bouncing on his toes. Ned is going to scream when he finds out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hungry?” Tony asks, shifting the attention back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Always,” Peter grins back.</p><p> </p><p>“Grab some food and we will head down to the lab,” Tony jerks his chin towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Peter nods, offers the super soldiers a wave, and heads to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Before you disappear into your lab,” Steve says. “How is Spider-Man? You never mentioned if he was okay after he showed up bleeding the other day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s all healed,” Peter said over his shoulder. “There isn’t even a scar!”</p><p> </p><p>Peter grins at the play of sandwiches on the bench. It isn’t until he takes a bite does it hit him what he’s said. He slowly looks up at the three men in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Tony is pinching the skin between his eyes with an expression that screams <em>done with life</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky is looking amused again but it’s Steve’s expression that makes Peter swallow a huge chunk of his sandwich and nearly starts to choke as it makes its way down painfully.</p><p> </p><p>The super soldiers’ eyebrows are so high that Peter worries they’ll get stuck that way. The man slowly turns to Tony, his expression starting to turn into a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Mr. Stark told me!” Peter blurted out before Steve could utter a word. “Ned loves Spider-Man and I do to and I know that Mr. Stark works with him and I ask him questions all the time. Mr. Stark finds it annoying about how much I ask about Spider-Man and I saw the bank robbery on YouTube and I saw that he had been shot and so I asked Mr. Stark if he was okay and Mr. Stark said-“</p><p> </p><p>“Take a breath, Pete,” Tony cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Peter took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Spider-Man,” Steve stated before Peter could continue digging himself into a hole.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Peter Parker,” Peter blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh kid,” Tony gave him a sympathetic glance. “I’ve got to teach you how to lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s shoulder slumped. “I thought I was getting better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no,” Tony shook his head. “Alright grandpas, you get <em>one </em>question each for the kid and then we have work to do.” Tony clapped his hands together. “Which of you deep freezers want to go first?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get your powers?” Bucky asked, looking curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Radioactive spider. I got bit on a field trip,” Peter answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Capsicle, you’re next,” Tony said. “Make it a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve frowned at Tony. “You knew he was Spider-Man and kept it from us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told Mr. Stark not to tell you,” Peter said quickly as Tony’s expression went dark. “I didn’t want you guys to know. I wouldn’t have told you yet but I forgot that I wasn’t Spider-Man right now.” Peter’s cheeks went red. “Stupid Parker Luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you forget,” Tony muttered under his breath. “Alright, question time is over. Come on kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, we need to talk about this,” Steve said in a disapproving tone that Peter did not like.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to talk about Spider-Man then you talk to me,” Peter said with more confidence than he was feeling. His hand shook around the sandwich he still clutched in his hands. “You don’t get to yell at Mr. Stark for <em>my </em>decisions.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell us when you’re ready,” Bucky said, nodding at Peter.</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s shoulder relaxed at Bucky’s words and he released the death grip he had on his sandwich. He put it back on the plate, no longer hungry.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, kid,” Tony strode over, throwing his arm around Peter’s shoulders and tucking him in close to his side.</p><p> </p><p>Peter let himself be steered into the elevator. He kept his head down as the door slid shut and didn’t look up again until they were safely in Tony’s lab.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Tony said gently, lifting Peter’s chin up. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about the grandpa up there. I’ll take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was going to yell at you,” Peter frowned. “I didn’t mean it. I don’t want him to yell at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Tony said firmly. “Steve’s a little old fashioned, but he will come around.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I screwed up,” Peter mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t screw up. I’m proud of you Pete,” Tony smiled. “You’re doing an amazing job. Really amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter couldn’t help himself and he threw his arms around Tony, hugging him tightly. He was relieved when Tony hugged him back and he knew, no matter what happened, he would have the greatest hero on his side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>